Dyson Sphere (novel)
A cosmic artifact faces total destruction! Introduction (blurb) Two hundred million kilometers across, with a surface area that exceeds that of a quarter-billion worlds, the Dyson sphere is one of the most astounding discoveries the Federation has ever made. Now the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] has returned to explore the awesome mysteries of the sphere. Intrigued by what is possibly the greatest archaeological treasure of all time, Captain Jean-Luc Picard hopes to discover the origin of humanoid life throughout the galaxy -- or perhaps the ultimate secret of the Borg. But when a neutron star approaches on a collision course with the sphere, a mission of discovery becomes a desperate race against time. The many sentient species inhabiting the sphere face extinction -- can even the Starship Enterprise save them all? Summary References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Dalen • Data • Guinan • Jani • Jee • Kar • Kodo • Kosh • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Sherd • Deanna Troi • Worf Argus Panoptes • Zefram Cochrane • Daniel • Freeman Dyson • Albert Einstein • Richard Feynman • Stephen Hawking • • Shubad Khan • James T. Kirk • Thomas E. Lawrence • Lenn • Spyridon Marinatos • Moses • • Yvette Picard • Plato • Montgomery Scott • Sejanus • Spock • Dylan Thomas • Tiberius • Veere • John Wheeler • Leonard Woolley Starships and vehicles : • Borg cube • (shuttlecraft) • • (shuttlecraft) • ( ) • Engford • ( ) • • Flying Dutchman • helicopter • • ( ) • Mary Celeste • Nadir • science vessel • stealth fighter Locations :Africa • Alpha Powell A • Antarctica • Atlantic Ocean • Atlantis • Australia • Babylon • Beta Niobe • Beta Noyes C • Betazed • British Isles • Carthage • Cave of Stars • China • Dalen Base • Dyson Cloud • Dyson homeworld • Dyson Sphere • Earth • Europe • galactic core • Great Hudson Bay • Great Scott Sea • Greece • Israel • Janus VI • Jordan Valley • Jupiter • Lake Superior • Manhattan Island • Mediterranean Sea • Mercury • North America • River Nile • Rome • San Francisco • Sarpeidon • Sarpeidon Nebula • Scott Base • Thera Races and cultures :Betazoid • Borg • Dooglasse • Hittite • Horta • Human • Klingon • Neanderthal • • Sarpeidan • Vulcan States and organizations :Borg Collective • British Museum • Federation Council • Starfleet • Roman Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :antimatter pod • antiproton • artificial gravity • Big Bang • carbon • CAT scan • clock • dimensional folding • Doppler shift • Dyson sphere • gamma flare • gamma ray • helium • impulse engine • inertia • ionosphere • light year • master systems display • neutrino flux • neutron • neutron star • orbit • oxygen • paradox • photomultiplier • probe • proton • radiation • star system • subspace • subspace communication • subspace scan • subspace sensor • supernova • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • viewscreen • virtual reality • warp drive • wormhole Ranks and titles :archaeologist • captain • • Number one • philosopher • physicist • psychiatrist Other references :100,000 BC • 1967 • aluminum • away team • Babylonian sphinx • Betazoid sea dragon • Bible • Book of Job • Book of Psalms • bridge • bronze • Bronze Age • charcoal • Christmas • Christmas tree • city • Class M • comet • copper • dinosaur • elephant • first contact • gev • gold • homeworld • Ice Age • meteoroid • mythology • neutronium • planet • poetry • Prime Directive • prototype • pyramid • ready room • sheepskin rug • shuttlebay • sickbay • Sirens • tephra • villa • walnut • water • waterlily • whale • whalesong • World War I • zoo Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Darwin|Captain's log, USS Darwin]] * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370]] Appendices Related stories Relics :The crew of the Enterprise originally visited the Dyson Sphere in this episode after recovering Montgomery Scott from the which had first encountered and crashed into the Sphere in 2294. Connections | }} External link * category:tNG novels